A Bit of Magic
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Theres a bit of magic in all of us, some more than others... What happens when Rose has too much?


There's a bit of magic in all of us, some more than others.

Rose Weasley, for as long as anyone could remember had been sick, not the contagious kind of sick like a cold or some other easily treatable illness, hers was one that went further than that which magic could heal.

She wasn't allowed to play quidditch or run about, she wasn't even allowed to dance at the Yule Ball, not that she minded of course, no one asked her.

For as long as she could remember, she had been chair bound or at the very least forced to move at a slow walk. It hurt, she always hurt but she had grown used to the pain for the most part.

She had friends of course, not your average type either, when Rose had told her parents that she wanted to be friends with the Malfoy boy after first year, they couldn't bear to refuse her that little joy.

She could smile when she was with her friends.

There was Scorpius, the Malfoy boy who was exactly like his father while also being nothing like him. He could be a great prat when he wanted to but he had a soft spot for Lil Ro as he called her.

There was Benjamin Creevey, a cheerful young lad with a familiar fascination with cameras and the moving pictures they left behind. He was especially obsessed with pictures of Rose and the others, saying he wanted the memories of his friends, even when they all graduated and went their own ways.

There was Annabell Brown, the flirt. Lavender Brown's daughter who understood when she was outmatched and also how to be loyal. She was protective like nothing else, she didn't care who you were, she may have been dainty but she'd punch your lights out if you ever said anything bad about her friends.

And then there was Kyle Zabini, the guy who was in love with stars and Annabell. He knew how to point out the exact changes in the stars, new formations and old.

And Rose… Rose specialized in nonverbal spells, and even more, wandless magic.

Her spells were beautiful and like nothing the professors had ever seen before, they came not from books or ancient tomes, they came from her heart.

When she was happy she could create anything from nothing. She had once spelled the ceiling of their Common Room into that of a star lit sky and they had Kyle point out the constellations. She loved stars for some reason.

They made her happy, but then again, that may simply have been that her friends were always there to watch them with her.

They'd all lay on the floor and watch the stars, her head rested on Scorpius's arm, feeling happily at peace as Kyle rattled on and Annabell tried to secretly stare at him without him knowing she felt the same and as Ben took pictures in secret.

They nearly never left her side.

One day during a particularly bad potion explosion Rose found herself protected by her friends, having jumped in front of her who had been partnered with the walking potions disaster, Minnie Finnegan.

At least two, she knew had been on the complete other side of the room and were now wincing as the hot gloop landed on them, burning them. She looked around the room to see most people in a similar state, all covered in burning goop.

"Turn around." Scorpius looked down at her guiltily and did as she said, he had known she'd be angry, but he, like all the rest, couldn't stand it when Rose was hurt.

When she saw his singed back she frowned and reached out to touch it, the skin raw and exposed, as it had eaten through his shirt already.

When she touched it she closed her eyes and with a little light, the burns were healed, "Bring the others. I want to help."

Scorpius gave her an unsure look but helped nonetheless, bringing the worst of the students to her first to be healed.

She didn't know how she did it but it had felt good to help.

Rose then wheeled her wheelchair from the room to go sleep, weary from the healing and leaving her friends staring concernedly from behind.

When it came to their seventh year it was only natural that Rose was Head Girl but there was quite the debate to see who would receive Head Boy.

It was decided it would be Scorpius, something that even the Weasleys were happy about. They shared a dorm and he was there whenever she needed him to be and they had their friends over almost daily.

It was happy.

Rose could do things others couldn't, like heal people as they had discovered and see threstrals though she had never really seen anyone die. She could practically feel emotions which meant that she wasn't blind to how Scorpius felt.

She wasn't blind about any of them, Kyle loved Annabell and Annabell loved Kyle. Scorpius loved Rose and Rose knew she loved him too. She wasn't even blind to the way Ben would watch her cousin, Lily from time to time.

She loved them, more than anyone could have ever known.

She got worse.

She went home.

When she next came back to Hogwarts it wasn't to continue her school year. She would never graduate from Hogwarts, not officially at least.

Her friends were excused from their classes to be with her. It was cold even when she made it warm.

Her parents had told them what she had requested before she left them all behind.

They held an impromptu graduation for her in the Great Hall, with the whole school present and saying their own sort of farewell as they sang their school song and as they wrote on little slips of paper which they gave to Annabell.

They then took her to Ben's room where he dug out each and every picture he had taken of them since first year. The scrapbook he pulled out was filled to the brim with memories that tugged their heartstrings.

She smiled as she traced their faces with her finger as they grinned and laughed in the pictures, dodging out of frames, jumping in, laughing, dancing, and watching the stars and each other.

They held another Yule Ball, just for her, a smaller thing, sure but it was all that she wanted. Scorpius was the first to ask her to dance, followed by Kyle and Ben and then, more. She even danced with her cousins and Annabell.

No one could hold in their tears as they danced with her.

Then, when the last song was over, they all extinguished the lights and looked up. Some sat on benches, some laid down, and others stayed standing as the sky filled the Great Hall.

She took up her spot on Scorpius's arm once more and watched the stars with a smile, "Promise me you will all do this after I leave."

Scorpius tightened his grip on her, holding in his tears and banishing the lump in his throat, "Always Lil Ro. Always."

And just as he was the first to ask her to dance, he was the last to let her go.

All of us have magic, some more than others, but some have too much and it consumes them.


End file.
